Dear Diary
by delphinea
Summary: Sejak kapan Zuko jadi seromantis ini? /'saking bergengsinya dia sampai mencintai seorang Raja Kerajaan Api ini.' / I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving. / fluff / singgah di fandom ini. salam kenal.


Mencoba memulai karir di fandom pinggiran nan sepi ini. Ucapkan selamat datang pada penulis hebat di masa depan ini! /plak

**A**v**ata**r** T**h**e L**a**s**t** A**i**r B**e**n**d**e**r © Nickelodeon

**D**e**a**r** Dia**r**y** © debooohhh

Sebuah fanfiksi sederhana yang mewakilkan rasa cinta saya yang berlebih pada _pairing _yang mungkin tidak banyak digemari. Zuko dan Mai 3

Selamat menikmati :)

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Diary<strong>

Mai, begitu mereka memanggilku sejak kecil. _Well, _sebenarnya aku suka nama itu. Terkesan simpel dan manis. Tanpa marga ataupun embel-embel merepotkan di belakangnya. Hanya Mai.

Kau tahu, Zuko? Oh, siapa yang tidak tahu pria tertampan dari muka bumi ini? Dari kerajaan manapun, tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi ketampanannya.

Tapi pria itu aneh. Sungguh. Saat ulang tahunku dua minggu lalu, dia memberiku ini. Apa ini? Ini yang kutulis. Sebuah buku harian. Tsk. Dipikirnya aku anak remaja yang menulis kisah-kisah romantis mengenai percintaannya di sini?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, untuk apa aku menulis ini? Ini sungguh-sungguh merepotkan, Zuko. Harus menyisihkan lima menit waktu tidurku untuk menulis apa yang terjadi hari itu. Tsk.

Aku akan tidur. _Diary, _tolong beritahu aku kalau Zuko sudah pulang ke negara api.

* * *

><p>Kau tahu, Zuko? Oh, siapa yang tidak tahu pria yang telah mematahkan hati seorang gadis bernama Mai. Pria bodoh itu….<p>

Apa sih yang ia akan lakukan? Bergabung bersama tim Avatar lalu membantu menyelamatkan dunia? Menyelamatkan dunia dari apa? DARI APA?

Zuko, kau akan menyesal telah meninggalkanku.

* * *

><p>Zuko ada di Boiling Rock. Begitulah kata Pamanku. <em>Yeah<em>, untuk apa dia bisa sampai ke sana? Pasti perjalanan bersama tim Avatar-nya itu. Cih. Benar-benar bodoh.

* * *

><p>Hari ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Kau tahu, <em>diary?<em> Aku menemui Zuko dan membacakan surat sialan yang ditinggalkannya waktu itu. Perlu kutuliskan di sini? Baiklah.

_Dear Mai, I'm sorry that you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving._

Surat bodoh. Sebodoh orang yang menulisnya. Zuko melarikan diri dari hadapanku lalu pergi bersama tim Avatar—aku tak melihat ada Aang di sana—bodohnya itu. Di saat-saat dia akan terjatuh bersama Tim Avatar, aku menyelamatkannya! Aku tahu aku akan dibunuh Azula setelah ini.

Aku dan Ty Lee—yang bodohnya juga mau menentang Azula—dipenjarakan seumur hidup di kegelapan ini. Apa ini akhir hidupku? _Well, _aku tidak mau berharap Zuko akan menyelamatkanku seperti dia menyelamatkan Ayah dari salah satu Tim Avatar itu.

* * *

><p>Hei, aku benci tempat gelap seperti ini.<p>

* * *

><p>Aku memang suka menyendiri. Tapi ini tak seperti yang kuharapkan. Menyendiri tanpa Zuko rasanya….<p>

* * *

><p>Harus kuakui, aku ingin Zuko menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan ini. Kumohon, <em>honey.<em>

* * *

><p>Srek.<p>

Zuko membuka halaman berikutnya. _Hm? Sebegitu tipiskah buku ini? Cepat sekali rasanya, _pikirnya heran. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, pria tertampan—seperti yang ditulis Mai—menyeringai lebar.

_Dia pasti sering menyobeknya karena tak mau menulis 'kisah-percintaan-remajanya' di sini. dia tak berubah. Mai yang bergengsi tinggi. Tapi aku senang, saking bergengsinya dia sampai mencintai seorang Raja Kerajaan Api ini. _

"Aku baru tahu kau suka ikut campur kehidupan pribadi orang lain." Suara serak itu. Ah, Zuko reflek menoleh—walau dia tahu siapa yang memiliki suara itu.

"Ah—Halo, Mai. Sejak kapan kau berganti pakaian? Kau lebih manis ketika memakai baju pernikahan tadi." Zuko berkata cepat. Berusaha menyembunyikan buku harian di belakang badannya. _Poor you, _Zuko.

Sedetik pipi Mai memerah malu. Hei, siapa yang tidak malu dipuji oleh calon suamimu sendiri? Itu wajar, bukan?

"Tsk. Kembalikan itu, Zuzu."

Zuko menyerah. Mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Seakan-akan dia benar-benar tertangkap basah oleh ribuan tentara Negara Api. "Kau memang tak bisa diajak bercanda, Mai." ucapnya sambil memberikan buku itu kembali pada sang empunya.

"Apa saja yang kaubaca?" Mai mulai mengintrogasinya. Zuko hanya menghela napas dan berbaring di kasur Mai. "_Yeah, _semuanya. Termasuk kau menuliskan namaku dengan sebutan '_honey.' _Itu pertama kalinya, kau tahu."

Mai menunduk tajam—menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah malu. "Ja-jangan harap aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu. Itu hanya tulisan, kau tahu." balasnya cepat dan tajam.

Zuko menghela napas lagi. "Lagipula, apa salahnya sih aku membaca _diary _calon istriku yang manis ini?" Ditariknya tangan gadis itu tiba-tiba hingga terjatuh di sebelahnya pembaringannya. Zuko menyeringai untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat wajah yang memerah malu itu.

"Teruslah seperti ini, _Honey._" Diraihnya bibir tipis itu—menyatukannya dengan bibirnya. Membawanya ke dalam ciuman hangat sang Raja Api. _Well, _ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

_...Tapi ini yang terdahsyat, _gumam Zuko menyeringai dalam hati.

'…bodoh.'

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

"Mai, lihat apa yang kubawa." Mai tengah membereskan tempat tidur mereka ketika Zuko tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mai langsung membalikkan badannya dan menatap curiga pria yang baru sehari menjadi suaminya ini.

"Sebuah _diary_ baru!" Zuko berteriak layaknya sedang menghadiahi anak sekolah dasar, bukan istrinya.

Alis Mai terangkat sebelah. "Tsk. Itu benar-benar merepotkan, kau tahu."

Zuko hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Setelah melepaskan pelukan—maut—itu, Zuko meletakkan _diary _itu di meja baca keduanya. "Kau mau tahu kenapa? Karena aku ingin kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu di _diary _ini. Aku mengerti kau tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan berbicara, jadi menulislah, _sweetheart." _Mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Zuko lantas menarik istrinya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

_Oh, sejak kapan Zuko jadi seromantis ini?_

**FIN**

Aa. Maaf kalau mengecewakan m(_ _)m mohon masukan dari reader-_sama. _Maaf kalau saya terlalu membawa nuansa anime dalam tulisan saya. Gabisa lepas gitu aja soalnya hehe ;A;

Oke, review? ;)


End file.
